pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorupi
|} Skorupi (Japanese: スコルピ Scorpi) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Skorupi resembles an over-sized, pale purple scorpion. Its claws and tail have been swapped, giving it two stingers and a claw tail. The miniature jaws, claws, and tail claws are white. Its arms are attached directly to its head, close to its teal eyes. A pointed marking joins its eyes. The head, arms, two tail segments, and all four legs are light blue, while the body, tail end, and other two tail segments are a darker shade of blue. It buries itself in sand and lies in wait for unsuspecting prey, and grips prey with its tail claws, injecting poison; it will then hold on until the poison takes effect. Skorupi is found in deserts and dry areas like Reversal Mountain, though it can be found in marshy areas such as the Great Marsh. In the anime Major appearances Skorupi made its debut in A Trainer and Child Reunion! under the ownership of . Multiple Skorupi have appeared in From A to Z!, Meeting at Terminus Cave!, An Explosive Operation!, and A Towering Takeover! under the ownership of s. Minor appearances A 's Skorupi appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust! participating in the Performance Stage of the . A Skorupi was also seen at the Shelter Town's Pokémon Center in Battling a Cute Drama!. A Skorupi appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. A photo of a Skorupi appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga tried to catch a Skorupi in the Great Marsh, but she failed and it fled. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances : In the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy, Skorupi was a local bully that , then an Igglybuff, befriended by giving him and his friend the Gummis they demanded, and also going with them to explore the Murky Forest. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} (Hidden Grotto) }} |area= }} |} |} , , and }} ( )}} |} |} In side games |area=Haruba Desert, Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Granite Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats}} |area=Chrysalia, Cragspur, Viperia}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 343}} |area=Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when its Defense is 90 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=452 |name2=Drapion |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Skorupi is the only Pokémon to have its changed upon evolution. * Skorupi is the only Pokémon with the combination to have Poison as its primary type. Origin Skorupi is based on a . It has some characteristics that resemble a , a similar arachnid. Its Egg Group designation may be a reference to the ancient group of arthropods known as that used to inhabit the oceans and may have been the ancestors of modern scorpions. Name origin Skorupi and Scorpi are a shortening of '' . In other languages . |fr=Rapion|frmeaning=From scorpion. |es=Skorupi|esmeaning=Same as English name. |it=Skorupi|itmeaning=Same as English name. |ko=스콜피 Skorupi|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. |zh_cmn=紫天蠍 Zǐ Tiān Xiē|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Purple sky scorpion". 天蠍 also refers to the constellation . |hi=स्करुपाइ Skorupi|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} External links |} de:Pionskora fr:Rapion it:Skorupi ja:スコルピ pl:Skorupi zh:钳尾蝎